Cu Chulainn DxD
by Man Who Loves Destruction
Summary: Our Lancer has a trip to DxD world with an unexpected companion. Contain Fate and Final Fantasy elements. A crack fic where Cu is the strongest while he doesn't know about that. Bad grammar @@ Will try to improve in the future. Very, very, very first fic
1. Chapter 1

Like the title. I am Lancer's hardcore fan, that's all to say. He has a Sacred Gear type Omega, which is considered as a 'counter' to the canon Sacred Gears type Alpha belonged to Issei and Vali, granting a power called 'Absolute Authority'.

Warning, again: Contain Fate and Final Fantasy elements. A crack fic where Cu is the strongest while he doesn't know about that. Bad grammar Will try to improve in the future. Very, very, _very_ first fic.

* * *

~Day 1~

Hello everyone, the name's Cu Chulainn. Friends called me Lancer because of my Gae Bolg's, Gae Bulg's, whatever, fame. I was supposed to die in the 5th Holy Grail War as expected. Well, an old man, name's Zelretch or something, offered me a chance to, er, enjoy life more? What the hell was that? Anyway, as I accepted, he _thrust_ his right hand to my heart, yep, literally. And everything went black. When I regained my consciousness, there was a nice black scar on where my heart should be. And guess what? From nowhere, a fucking giant _dragon_ appeared in my mind and stated that I was a luckiest of the lucky to be the host of Kaiser or Czar or whatever he called himself –

[Heeeellooo, pitiful miserable piles of trashes. The king here is Czar, king of all legendary dragons. Fellow dragons call me with a respectful name: Kaiser Dragon. You trashes managed to knock me out cold with your fucking _Ultima_ spell and forced me to fuse with this…rapist in blue suit]

Shut up, asshole. Ahem, anyway, that's our introduction. Now, let's enjoy my exciting story.

I was doing the daily job as P.E teacher in a co-ed school for rich kids in this Kuoh Town. It was not bad at all, except you had to watch out for the perverts who constantly tried to sneak into girl's changing room, especially the infamous Pervert Trio. I _am_ not gay, I enjoyed woman's body like other healthy dudes but seriously, those three were just…freak. Truth to be told, I didn't know why the heck I got this job from the beginning, aside from what Zelretch implied before two of us departed.

"Ah Kuvar-sensei, the Student Council President requires your presence." A cute senior girl informed me. Man, that megane again. Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. For some reasons, I knew of her true identity and she acknowledged of my Servant's status, or at least she knew of my mythical origin. As I made my way to the Student Council, I greeted the two Onee-samas of Kuoh, or something like that. Those two were cute, definitely, but like Sona, they _are_ not humans. Trust me, hell, even without the enhanced status of being a Servant, I could still see clearly the demonic auras from them.

"Kuvar Khulainn, I have been waiting for you" Sona Shitori, or Sitri, spoke, earning a nod from me. Standing beside her was Tsubaki Shinra, another beautiful demoness, or just devil as she put it. After a while for explanation, Sona suddenly sighed to catch breath.

"…In short, your cosplayer sister is coming and you say that _I_ have to be the one to greet her first? You're her sister, why don't you do that?"

"Oh please, we have gone through this many times. Have you forgotten what happened if she ever detected my presence?" Sona said tiredly. I laughed slightly at that.

"Ah yes, the yuri-yuri route" I joked as shade of red appeared on Sona's cheeks. She sent a scold to me with a murmur, to my surprise, small enough for the Vice-President to hear. Hm, even my wolf-like level of hearing, interesting. Chuckling, I let Sona some minutes to recompose.

"And the final, Cu Chulainn. Reports said that there is a group of Fallen Angels wandering around this town. If possible, I'd like you to dispose of them."

"Is that so? And my reward?" I asked, showing my ferocious smirk to her. Sona calmly nodded. "Of course. Free payment for anything within two months. I have already transferred half to your account."

"Haha, nice to work with you, Sitri. Well then, please excuse me." I waved at them as I exited the office. Now I'm starting to like the life of a mercenary.

-Later that day-

Like Sona said, there were indeed Fallen Angels, or in my language, crows. There were four of them, three in the abandoned church, another was disguising as a normal girl and was on a date with Hyoudou Issei, one of the Pervert Trio. They acted like a normal couple until the crow lured him into the local park and said something like 'Will you die for me?' and killed the kid. Yep, that's my cue to appear.

"Oi you damn crow…"

"Who dares?!"

The crow retorted. I stepped out of the tree and greeted her with my trademark grin. My clothes switched to my Lancer outfit.

"Who? Your demise, maybe?" With a swift kick, I sent the Fallen Angel flying quite far away. The hell? When did I become this strong? Nah, put that aside, I went to the dying Issei. Woah, the kid was in a pretty bad shape, ya know, having his lungs gone and his heart pierced. I looked around and spotted two familiar girls: Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejime-err whatever, I hated Japanese names.

"Oi, no need to hide now. Come out here and talk, ok?" I said. Those two were a bit reluctantly before doing like I said. I started asking them about their reason for hiding like that. They answered that the perverted possessed a magical relic called Sacred Gear and Rias wanted to add him to her peerage, though I had no clue what the heck peerage was. After a while of chatting, I agreed to allow them to do whatever they wanted to Issei.

"How...How could a mere monkey beat me, the great Raynare, into a bloody mess like THIS?!" Oh, speaking kind of which, the crow was back and it seemed that my kick left quite a wound on her. She created a _pink_ spear and lunged at me. Her face when I caught her spear barehanded and snapped it to half was hilarious.

"Well then, let me show you how to fight with a spear _properly_." I told her with a nasty grin on my face as Gae Bolg appeared on my hand.

* * *

Please leave your reviews!


	2. Note (reup)

Small note before updating the real chapter 2 a.k.a Day 2:

A vast majority of stories uses 3rd POV so I decided to test my skill in 1st POV. Attention: Day 1 was my first try in writing in 1st POV so of course it was horrible. So now I am considering returning to traditional 3rd POV or remaining 1st POV.

Adding a Sacred Gear for Lancer for 2 reasons: be able to change class (up to now: Caster, Berserker) and ability to troll some certain villains. Look up Kaiser/Czar Dragon's Barrier Change skill.

Harem? Not decided, considering his carefree attitude. I _may_ add the Sitri sisters first, just _may_. And the _second_ , Rias. Finally, the 3rd _may_ , a female Servant in Fate Grand Order I am going to roll gatcha tonight. Personally, I hope it's Brynhildr, come on, _just look at her boobs_! Cu Chulainn's official 'girlfriends', Medb and Scathach, are scheduled to appear so _of course_ they are in his harem.

Please leave your opinions in your reviews.

(Oh, i mainly use Type-Moon Wikia for information)


	3. Chapter 1-2

My luckiest roll ever: 3 CE, Mordred, Arturia Lancer, Xuanzang, TESLAAAAAAAAAA, Ko-Gil, Billy the Kid and lastly, CU ALTER!

Some unknown authors asked me to add one or more Servants to this story because, you know, Cu Chulainn is the sole Servant who can one-hit kill anyone but gods. Hell, I can make him kill Vali, Cao Cao and other villains with Gae Bolg. I plan to add Karna (he is badass hands down), my version of EMIYA, _friendly_ Goldie. Just three.

This time, I will write in 3rd POV due to the negative opinions.

* * *

~Day 0~

[Dude, one advice for you: RUN FOR IT!]

"Like I need you to say!"

Lancer snapped back at his 'companion' as he narrowly tried to escape a certain magical girl's deadly hug.

"Ah mou~, get back here Cu-kun. Don't you want a nice hug from this attractive Sera-chan?" Serafall Leviathan, Sona's sister, purred as she chased after Lancer. Luckily, today was Sunday so they wouldn't make a ruckus at school.

…

"Enough already, woman! Of all girls I have met, you are the evilest, well, after Medb!" Lancer yelled while being sandwiched by Serafall's melons. Though it's nice to be hugged like that, he openly disliked it. Serafall's carefree attitude reminded him _too much_ of Medb's.

"Mou~, I only did this just because I love you, Cu-kun." Serafall pouted, which was unaffected. Lancer sent her a deadpanned look as a 'no, I don't believe it'.

"Hey, am I that easy to fool? I don't hold any grudge to you, but someone I _hate_ just annoyingly looks like you, except that colorful outfit and the hair, of course." Lancer stated with a cold voice. Serafall promptly released him with a hurtful look on her face. Damn it, he had done it. It was against his code of dealing with ladies.

"Hey, um, I don't mean to say that. Wanna eat something? My treat" Cu Chulainn flashed a wolf grin to Serafall, whose face turned red at the flirt. She cutely pouted and turned around, muttering. "Cu-kun is a meany. Sera hates you now. But if Cu-kun insists~"

…Lancer literally cried for his wallet that day.

* * *

-Elsewhere-

"I am…Lancer. Crimson…Lancer" A handsome young man slowly opened his eyes, mumbling. He was in church sort-off, since the place was decorated to look like a church but to him, there was missing something holy. He examined his body and found himself in a Vatican uniform for priest, similar to him, _Ruler_.

"The Grail War…So it's over…" Lancer of Red no longer felt the presence of his 'Master' or the Greater Grail. Something was odd. He looked around to find a group of nuns gossiping and gesturing at him. He was about to go to them and asked few questions but then decided not to.

"This feeling…A Servant" He turned to the East, where the presence of Servant radiated. Finding the priest uniform uncomfortable, Lancer changed to his 'usual' outfit, his armor – The Kavacha and Kundala. The nuns earlier became dumbstruck and awe at his transformation until one of them spoke out.

"F-Father Karuna, where are you going?!"

'Karuna' didn't even cast an eye on her as he departed, his blazing wings spread wide.

* * *

Gilgamesh snapped his eyes wide upon recognizing the overwhelming pressure belonged to a Servant.

"So, there is, no, _are_ Servants like me in this world as well."

He, like Cu Chulainn, made a deal with the Jewel Sage Zelretch to be revived and ended up here. He, the King of Heroes, (almost) Best Servant, demi-god of Uruk, had to beg an _old man_ in order to survive. But it was worth, because now he could relive the excitement of being a Servant. Cackling an excited smirk, the Golden Archer performed a flat angle drift on his Bugatti Veyron and headed toward the North.

Ah, do not be alarmed. This is just a 1.5 chapter explaining what happened before chapter 1 a.k.a Day 1. R&R guys. EMIYA will appear later.


	4. Chapter 2

Eh!? No EMIYA?! Well, I suppose three Servants are more than enough, no? Pairings: As I implied earlier, Serafall x Blue Lancer x Sona (though the guy won't notice any signs at all). The others currently are undecided.

Now this is the true Day 2. Enjoy.

* * *

~Day 2~

"I thought you were a bit stronger than those ones, but I was wrong" Lancer sighed. Before him was a half dead Raynare crawling on the ground. Just 10 minutes ago, she was boasting about her race being superior bla bla until Lancer taught her a lesson. Few thrusts and she shut up immediately. He would kill her, but it seemed that staying for a time with that Kirei bastard had made him a little sadistic.

"Take this strike…as your farewell gift-!" Lancer concentrated his prana, or mana in this world, into Gae Bolg. The crimson aura of bloodlust started radiating from the spear, freezing the air around him and the Fallen Angel. Even Rias and Akeno could feel that their hearts stopped beating upon in contact with the aura. A wide grin appeared on Lancer's face as he prepared to bring down the deadly spear.

"Gae –" Using his speed as a Lancer class, Cu Chulainn quickly closed the distance between him and Raynare, leaving a trail of malevolent aura. He quickly disappeared from sight as the trail started zig-zagging around Raynare as if it was toying with her like a wolf circling its prey. Cornered, Raynare desperately created a light spear and whirling it to block whatever Lancer was about to land on her.

"- Bolg!" Lancer shouted as the crimson bolt stopped zig-zagging and heading toward Raynare. The Fallen Angel widened her eyes as she raised her own spear to shield. The red tip of Gae Bolg clashed against the pink spear violently before 'fading'. Raynare breathed heavily before laughing madly.

"Hahahaha, I did it! I destroyed it!"

"…Destroyed what?" All eyes switched to where the voice spoke. Lancer reappeared, holding the same Gae Bolg but this time, the cursed spear pierced through Raynare's chest. He swiftly pulled it out, leaving a stream blood after that. The Fallen Angel held her bleeding chest in disbelief and fear. She was dying, the spear had impaled through her heart.

"Ha, don't worry. I purposely missed the heart. That attack is called 'Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death'. When I use it, you are already dead, no matter what you do to prevent it. Your heart is pierced, your body is ruined by its thousand thorns"

Raynare just closed her eyes, accepting her fate. Until Lancer laughed.

"But rest assured. As I said, I purposely missed your heart so you can still live through. Now scram"

Raynare didn't need to hear the rest as she quickly flew away. Lancer cackled a small grin as he turned to the stunned Rias and Akeno.

"So, how was it?"

* * *

-Next day- (Lancer, no, Cu Chulainn's POV)

Today was the same boring day as usual, oh, not boring at all. There was an asshole who looked _exactly_ like that Goldie standing front of the school beside a Bugatti Veyorn?! The fuck?! Cue the guy spoke up with Gilgamesh's shit-eating grin.

"I know you are there, Servant! Come out and face me, the strongest Servant, GILGAMESH!"

'Oh shit, it's HIM!'

I panicked. Using the bewildered students as a shield, I quickly sneaked away until Goldie turned him eyes to my direction.

"So you are there! Come out, or maybe you are just a coward." The bastard smirked triumphantly. Grr, that's it! Fuck my life. I gently shoved the students away and walked to him.

"Oi, asshole, I don't know whether you are the real Goldie or not, addressing me as a Servant means you are dead, dude." I said as I casted a spell. Immediately, he and I were transported to a wasteland. Goldie looked around while laughing.

"Hoho, so you are a Caster, eh? Then it makes my job easier." Gilgamesh grinned as his outfit changed to his battle armor – No, it wasn't the golden armor he usually wore. It looked…plain, not like an armor at all.

"Well, excuse me for not being a Caster." 'Though I am also one as well.' I shifted to my battle mode, Gae Bolg appeared on my hand. Gilgamesh raised his eyebrows slightly before chuckling.

"So you are the Hound of Ulster, no, the _Dog_ of Ulster. Well then, I shouldn't underestimate you, since you have a _lot_ of tricks under your sleeves, right?" Goldie said as he too summoned his weapons, a pair of golden…swords? Two of us stood for a second before charging at each other.

* * *

-Time skip- (general POV)

Two Servants traced blows after blows. A slash from Gilgamesh managed to knock Cu Chulainn away few meters. Lancer roared as he lunged at the golden Archer again, Gae Bolg thrusting forward. With his class's signature high speed, Cu Chulainn rapidly thrust at Archer who narrowly blocked.

"For a Lancer, you are good."

"You too"

They exchanged words before jumping away. Gilgamesh smirked widely as he impaled his swords to ground as he opened a rift. Cu Chulainn noticed this as he steadied himself while releasing his prana. Gilgamesh pulled _it_ out of the portal.

"Oh shit. Seriously?!" Lancer exclaimed in fear. It was Ea, the Sword of Rupture, the Anti-World Noble Phantasm.

'Damn it! Gae Bolg cannot kill him once he uses Ea'

[How about using _that_ , partner?] Czar voiced his opinion. Lancer snapped his eyes wide upon being reminded. He had it, the Class-Changer. Smirking, the blue Servant relaxed himself as he chanted.

"I am the dealer of destruction…" Numerous crack lines appeared on Lancer's suit. "I am the font from which fear springs…" A dark red light began covering Cu Chulainn, leaving only his eyes and forming dragon-like shape. "Your time is at an end…Class: Berserker!"

The dragon-like aura jerked up before fading, revealing a new Cu Chulainn. He gained new armor with a dragon tail and many talons. His chest plate disappeared, leaving his bare chest with new tattoos. Somehow, a sneer stayed permanently on his face, no matter how hard he tried to make different expressions.

"…Drop that smirk already, bastard" Archer said, annoyed.

"Can't, mate." Berserker Cu's mouth twitched while smirking. He could still speak, but his sneer wouldn't fade. Feeling offended, Gilgamesh charged at him, Ea spinning. To his surprise, Berserker Cu caught the…sword one-handed and swung it, along with him, casually.

"…Fuck you cheater! How in the world can you change your class?!"

"My...talent?" Berserker said, while sneering. Gilgamesh's left eye twitched, a vein appeared on his forehead. He stabbed Ea to ground and picked up Enki, forming them into a bow. Above them were seven bright arrows, all aiming at Berserker. Archer pulled the string as a golden arrow appeared.

"Your arrogant is only punishable" Gilgamesh said as he released the arrow. The seven arrows on the sky jointed into a gigantic one and started falling down. "By death!"

"Tch!" Berserker Cu had Gae Bolg melted into his armor, forming two menacing claws. He jumped and caught the (small) Star of Destruction, crushed it and threw the remnants to incoming golden arrow, deflected it. Archer frowned as he picked up Ea, intending to unleash Enuma Elish.

"Stop, two of you." A voice which was too _familiar_ to Cu Chulainn spoke up. Like instinct, Berserker landed before the person and bowed in embarrassing manner. Gilgamesh raised his eyebrows at the scene.

"M-M-M-MASTER?!" Cu Chulainn shouted in disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile, Karna arrived at Kuoh. He checked his surroundings and frowned. He had just sensed two Servants seconds ago and he changed his direction. Instead of the said Servants, he was greeted by a group of teenagers and oh, there were a quite number of Devils as well. A bespectacled Devil dismissed the humans before walking to him.

"State your business, hero. This territory belongs to us Devils, you cannot just go in and out easily"

"…Where are the Servants?" Karna simply said, confusing the Devil. He was indeed a hero, but he was himself, not some descendants like those…weaklings. He recalled Ruler, Jeanne d'Arc, being a genuine, likeable woman, unlike that brat who self-proclaimed as her descendant. Also with the Pendragon siblings. He had spared with Saber of Red, Mordred, once. The information the Grail provided him said that Mordred was a _man_ , that implied to 'his' 'father' as well. But after that day, he concluded: Mordred was a woman, Arthur er, _Arturia_ was a woman. History mistook them. But, after arriving at this world and met the siblings, Karna, once or twice in his life, dropped his jaw. What, in the world, was going on in the Holy Grail War?!

"I am no hero, yet not a hero. I am Karna, and I am seeking two Servants." Karna replied. The female Devil blinked before coughing.

"If you are talking about Cu Chulainn, he and a man have just disappeared. And I assume you are a Servant as well?"

Karna ended up spending his time explaining all to the Devil, whose name was Sona.

* * *

Well, for some reasons, I _can't_ write a long chapter. I promise I will lengthen it in the future.

About this chapter: Why Gilgamesh, _friendly_ Gilgamesh, uses Enki and Ea in the beginning? Unlike the F/Z and F/SN counterpart, he respects his opponent so he fights without holding back. Why Gae Bolg's 'animation' seemed off? Well, I combined both Ufotable version and mine. Lancer used it just to _toy_ with Raynare so he 'turned off' some of its deadly properties. Don't blame for making Karna too OOC. I just follow his description on Type-Moon Wikia in my way.

Lastly, R&R everyone.


	5. Chapter 3

Huh? Caren? DxD has Caren's counterpart? Noooo! I use F/ **SN** Cu, not F/ **HA**. And she isn't Bazett either.

The next FF monster, no, summon is the Bahamut Brothers. They will be introduced along with FF!Shirou. This is the Shirou we know and hate/love, but not the Shirou we know and hate/love at all. He is Shirou the no Family Name, who was saved by Zelretch and the said dude threw him to Midgar. He became Cloud's apprentice and inherited the fame Omnislash and somehow, UBW, or Unlimited Omnislash Works ala UOW as he proudly dubbed. Shirou stored the Ultima and various FF!Gilgamesh's weapons inside UOW, including the Excalipoor – best Broken Phantasm ever, you know, massive damage upon being thrown.

And I am currently finding an Anti-Hero Servant because there are 2 heroic-type and 1 anti-heroic type (sort of)

FF!Shirou a.k.a my OC theme is **Let the Battles Begins** aka **Fight** aka **Those who Fight**.

Cu Chulainn theme is **The Battle is to the Strong**. It mainly plays when he goes Berserker class.

Archer Gilgamesh theme is his own theme in original F/SN (maybe **Golden King** if you find the original boring).

Karna theme is…He has no theme, but **The World is Tumbling Down** plays when he uses his god-slaying spear.

The new Servant theme is **Doomsday** from Super Robot Wars (J-ver or OG-ver is up to you)

About how Ddraig and other Dragon-kings from DxD react to Kaiser/Czar and the Bahamut Brothers, let's just say the latter have disappeared, presumed dead, long before the former even set first foot on Earth.

* * *

~Day 3, Karna's Day~

"…Cu Chulainn is late" Sona mumbled. She and her peerage were having a small feast along with Rias' to welcome the 'Invulnerable Hero', Karna. The man seemed cold in the first glance, but in truth, he was a nice guy, true to his nickname 'the Saint of Generosity'. But, he was so kind that it gave her the feeling of pity. Oh, and he was talking about his 'past life', then again, Karna was too honest.

"So, you got summoned and served as a weapon for your 'Master'? Why don't I feel any surprise?" Rias commented. She probably referred to the Evil Piece system. While she looked serious, the way she drooled at Karna was saying the opposite. It irritated Sona –

'What?! Why would I feel like that?' Sona flustered. Shaking her head out of her thought, she refocused to Karna's story, though her mind still pondered about the earlier feeling. Rias is famous, not to humans, of her obsession to anime/manga. Karna's infamous armor and god-slayer spear looked flashy so of course Rias would die to get a hold to them.

"Is it true that your armor reduces the damage you receive to 10% of its original?"

"It seems so. I recall being hit by Black Saber's Noble Phantasm, whose destructive power my master once compared to that of a nuke bomb, yet I felt a little hot." Karna answered. Rias' eyes were full of stars now. Her childhood friend began bombarding the hero with questions, which he wholeheartedly answered. Gazing at the windows, Sona wondered where the blue Irish hero was.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Gilgamesh was laughing like mad as he watched Lancer, I mean, Berserker getting chased by a very attractive woman with scarlet hair, her voice implied she was an Irish like Berserker as well – Wait! An Irish woman… As he recalled, there were two women (Medb the bitch wasn't counted) who were close to Cu Chulainn. The information the Grail provided him said that Emer was a blonde girl (No exact picture of her so I made it up), the other was Scathach…Archer stopped laughing.

"Wait a minute. You, the beautiful mongrel, are The Witch of Shadows, aren't you?"

Said redhead halted her chase and turned to him, a curious expression on her face. "Yes. I am Scathach. I assume you are Gilgamesh, the so-called King of Uruk I heard from Setanta earlier."

….. (Skip the introduction)

Lancer reverted to his normal state. He didn't know that he accidentally teleported him and that Goldie to _Ulster_ of all places. Shit, that meant Lugh and the others would come to him at anytime. Turning to his teacher, who was chatting with Gilgamesh, Lancer said.

"Hey, um, Master, me and the guy have to go now. I, uh, will come back later, okay?"

"Now now, Setanta, you have just arrived here. Why don't you and this interesting fellow go to my place? You and I have many things to discuss." Scathach said, drawing runes on mid-air. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew fast the trio and they widened their eyes. Gilgamesh, oddly, displayed a worried frown.

"…You feel that too, Goldie?" Lancer asked, a grim look on his face.

"Don't call me Goldie, mongrel, and yes, I am" It reminded Archer of the time he faced against a malevolent entity like the _Beast_ in his war. Mentally activating Gate of Babylon, Gilgamesh called out the Vimana, his personal vehicle other than the Bugatti Veyorn he got from a mongrel.

"You going, Lancer?"

* * *

-Elsewhere-

"The hero Karna has gone to a Devil territory and not returning since yesterday. I fear that something bad is happening" A Bishop spoke. He was in a grand hall with other Vatican priests and a certain group. A bespectacled young man in business suit stood up and said.

"As you all know, we the Hero Faction are more or less descendants of the original heroes bearing our names. None of us is easy to be fooled or defeated by the Devils. Sir Karna is a unique case as he is the _real_ hero Karna living for thousands years. He also possesses his famous weapons that make the Devils coward in fear" The man, known as Arthur Pendragon, pointed out. "He probably has some difficult in dealing with those zealots. I concur with the idea of sending a searching team that I am the leader."

This started several murmurs. The one in mix of Japanese and Chinese attire voiced his opinion but soon being interrupted by Arthur. They were arguing when a young sorceress with blue hat and cape timidly raised her hand, seemly interfering the argument.

"U-um everyone, I volunteer to take the lead of this team. Big brother Arthur has been busy recently, I don't want him taking more burdens." Le Fay Pendragon, Arthur's little sister and the direct descendant of the certain witch, said. True to her words, Arthur had been busy because of some personal problems and other tasks given to him by their 'leader'. Karna was a good person, _too_ good of a person. She didn't believe that the Devils even did something bad to him. She once saw him interacting with an unfortunate Devil that set foot near the church they were living at. He didn't kill or antagonize the Devil, instead he tended the wounds and offered to take the Devil back to Underworld, using the secret passage only the high members of Vatican knew. He was so kind. Le Fay once clouded by the thought that perhaps she could be treated like that. It was like she was a princess and Karna was the knight in shining armor…

'No! I mustn't think like that! Karna-san and I are just friends…Aren't we?'

It was late so Karna decided to tag along the Sitri heiress and her assistant. As much as he hated being helped, Karna accepted Sona's offer to stay at a 5-star hotel her family 'running'. After asking for the address twice, he parted with the Sitri and took the road passing an abandoned church. Karna decided to pay a visit since he had been once a priest. When he entered it, he was greeted by an unpleasant sight.

"…" There was quite a crowd. A large group of exorcists and 4 Angels, no, Fallen Angels as Karna remembered Angels with black wings were called 'Fallen'. He didn't hold any grudge against them so he decided to close the door quietly and went away without looking back. Sucks for him, they weren't pleased with that. The gates were blown into pieces as light-based weapons kept shooting from behind. As they looked dangerous to the others, to Karna, they were just like a gust of wind thanks to his invisible armor and earrings. A male Fallen lunged at him with a blue spear, which Karna caught barehanded.

"A human blocked my strike? Quite interesting. I hope you can entertain my hunger for – Argh!" Karna was starting to feel tired now, so he decided to end this quick. He summoned his Vasavi Shakti, in inactive mode, and rammed it at the Fallen's chest. A kid could know what happened next. While he knew of the risk of exposing his secret weapon and the mana-consumption upon using no matter what state it was, Karna still didn't care. He himself was surprised at his own action. As he was a hero, he didn't like showing off. Perhaps this world and maybe his brother, Arjuna, had rubbed off on him. Speaking kind of which, the other Fallen Angels were cowering in fear at how easily Karna finished off their comrade. The Exorcists weren't that wise.

"K-Kill him!" A bald one shouted as he and his fellow exorcists charged at him. Karna swiftly ended their existences by bursting out his blazing Mana-Burst, burning them to ashes. While he felt a little guilty of doing this, he knew that someone even allied with the Fallen was considered a traitor to humanity. The female Fallen Angels were flying away except one. She was too terrified that her body stoned, not listening to her. She was clutching her chest, as her attire was quite revealing so Karna could see a wound that only caused by a spear. So she was attacked by a spearman, that's why she was frozen in terror while witnessing his method of killing the male Fallen.

'Hm, judging the tone earlier, it seems that few humans can stand against the Fallen. And if a human even inflicts such a wound to her, he must be either a descendant of a spear-using hero or a Servant…Wait a minute, Sona did say Cu Chulainn…So one of the Servants he sensed was Cu Chulainn, whose Gae Bolg was famous for its instant kill hit. According to the information he stored during his stay at Vatican, Gae Bolg reversed nature, guaranteeing death to its target no matter what he/she did or dodged. Cu Chulainn could 'turn off' that deadly ability as he wanted. That meant the Irish Hero was toying with that Fallen.

"…" Karna spent the last glance at the Fallen Angel before disappearing in flames, leaving Raynare collapsing to her knees, panting hard.

Next day, Karna decided to visit the Kuoh Academy again. The apartment he lived was pretty comfortable, and very modern as well. He was greeted by Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, who were coincidentally walking on his path with that Issei Hyoudou boy.

* * *

"…" Karna stood there, not knowing how to describe his reaction. When he saw Sona, the girl immediately addressed him like she did to the fellow students. He asked why she changed her attitude so fast, the Sitri said something that he didn't approve at all.

"Karna, no, _Karuna_ -dono, you are now a student of Kuoh. Please meet Tatsuma-sensei to receive your uniform and change quickly. You cannot go to school with that priest attire"

* * *

R&R as usual, guys.


End file.
